A Change of Heart
by missanimefever
Summary: Ch.15 UPDATE!-Lightning faces an unknown person in a mysterious black world. How will she take it when the unknown person reveals itself and tells her that her life will change for better or the worse.Will she be able to find her way out back into rea
1. Chapter 1: Me and Myself

**I do not own any of these characters. Just using them for this story line. Hopefully you enjoy it ^_^.**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes ! Please leave feedbacks!**

Chapter One: Me and Myself

_Tic Toc, Tic Toc is really all I can hear. I don't know what happened to all the other noises or voices I usually hear. Why is black the only color I can see? There's no pink, like Serah's hair, or green like Snow's bandana. Where I am right now is pitch black. Even I can't see where I am going. Where am I?_

" You want to know where you are Lightning?" said a mysterious voice out in the pitch black world.

" Who are you? How do you know my name?" Lightning ask boldly. Clouded in the dark she struggle to face the direction of the voice.

" Who am I? Don't you recognize me Lightning?" answered the mysterious voice again.

" I'll ask you again, who are you, and how do you know my name." Lightning was feeling irritated now and losing her temper. She starts walking where her instincts told her to walk. Then suddenly…

" Well, seems like someone is losing her temper pretty quickly? My name will be given after you ask me what you want to know first."

Lightning stops walking and stood there in the dark. She randomly looks in one direction.

" I did, twice, now answer my questions." said lightning.

" Then I will give you the answer of where you are and my name, but let me tell you. After you hear what I am about to say, your life could change for the better or worse depending on how you take it." answered the mysterious voice.

She thought about it for a moment. Change my life? Yeah right. Then she replied.

"Fine with me."

Lightning, while trying to figure out where to voice is coming from, stood there silently waiting for her answers.

" I'll start then. You may not believe this but, where you are right now is your heart." replied the mysterious voice.

Lightning shocked to hear the results stood unwavering with a blank look on her face.

" What?" she said silently to herself.

" Yes, your heart. As you can see, you can't see anything. There's no color, no voices, no pictures, no faces that can be seen anywhere. You know the way you are right now reflects on how your heart will look like Lightning." Suddenly Lightning hears light footsteps slowly walking towards her direction. She grabs her gun blade but she feels nothing. Lightning quickly glances at where her sword should be but it's gone. Then she looks up and suddenly see's herself right in front of her. She jumps back to keep her distance. Her eyes widens up with a shocking look on her face.

" Who are you?" ask Lightning quickly.

" I guess I should've told you before I popped out but this also works. I was going to show myself to you anyways." Slowly the person stepped forward towards Lightning. Lightning stood where she was with a confused look on her face. Finally when the person reached Lightning, she used her hand and lightly stoke Lightning's face with a wide smile on her face.

" Like I said, after hearing the things you wanted your life will change for the good or the worse, depending on how you take it Lightning." said the mysterious person.

Lightning, coming back from her senses, took few steps back, shaking her head while one of her hands on her face.

" W-wh-who…ar-are you!" Lightning yelled.

" Oh yeah, I forgot that part. I am you Lightning, or the other part of you. I am Éclair Farron."


	2. Chapter 2: The Night of the red moon

Chapter 2: The Night of the red moon

Lightning, unwavered by the reply, swung her hip to the side with arms on her hips. She looked at this " so-called Eclair " girl in front of her. Her face turned back into the calm fierce look that she usually had. Lightning walked up towards her and looked her straight into her icy blue eyes.

" You said you are me? Then answer this, who am I then?" said lightning in a bold voice.

Eclair also looked into Lightning's icy eyes, but turned away embarrassed.

" Li-Like I said. I am you, and you are me. We are the opposites of eachother." replied Eclair.

" Really?" said Lightning, " then why are you here then? In this cold dark heart of mine?"

Lightning began walking around Eclair looking closely at her structure. Her right hand holding onto her chin and head tilted onto the left side. Eclair's eyes followed her motions and gave an sinister smirk towards Lightning.

" You asked why I am here right? Why should I tell you? You know exactly why I am here in this cold place in the first place." said Eclair with a dark quiet voice.

Lightning stopped walking around her, back into her same place and looked back at Eclair. Lightning spotted Eclair's smirk and smirks back.

" If i did know why you were here I wouldn't have asked. Now tell me, why are you here?" demanded Lightning.

" It seems like you really did lose your memory huh? It's okay, I'll tell you why I'm here, but first I'll tell you how i got here." Eclair took a few steps back and suddenly a white screen appears behind her. Lightning looks at the screen with the same expression. " Remember, your real name Lightning?" A picture of Lightning during her childhood appeared on the white screen behind Eclair.

" Where did that come from?" thought Lightning.

" This was you, or me, when we were young remember? Aren't we cute?"

" What does this picture have to do anything about how you got here?"

" This was the beginning of how I got here. Remember where you were on the night of the red moon?"

Another picture pops up with Lightning at the age of fourteen wearing a silver evening gown at a party. In the picture was Serah, a lady with silver hair and icy blue eyes, and a man with pink hair and dark green eyes standing next to eachother. Lightning looks closely and sees a red colored moon through one of the windows in the picture. She then looks back a Eclair.

" How did you get this picture?" asked Lightning.

" This picture was the one you burned remember?" said Eclair ignoring her question. " This was the night that cause me to be in here."

" Why? How?"

" You don't even remember the night our parents died? What kind of daughter are you Lightning?"

" What? My parents didn't die on this day."

" You probably threw away that memory in your heart, just like how you threw me away in your heart."

" What?"

Now a different picture pops up and there you see Lightning still in her silver gown but with red stains all over with Serah crouching over two bodies. Lightning suddenly feels a quick rush of pain in her chest but then it fades away. She looks back at Eclair with an uncertain look in her eyes. Eclair just looks back at the screen. Lightning looks closely into Eclair's eyes and see tears beginning to drop. Lightning just looks away.

" This night, the night of the red moon," Eclair slowly turn her face towards Lightning. Lightnings looks back with the same uncertain look. " Was the night our parents died."


	3. Chapter 3: Out of the Darkness

**_SORRY! THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER HAD SERAH'S AND LIGHTNINGS PARENTS INVOLVED IN IT. I DON'T KNOW HOW THEY LOOK LIKE IT WAS JUST A SMALL RANDOM DESCRIPTION TO IT! BUT I HOPED YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT! _**

**_~ NOTE~ there's some use of minor profanity_**

Chapter 3: Out of the Darkness

Lightning looked closer at the picture at the two bodies. She realizes that it was her parents but showed no emotions. Éclair shook her head and looked back into Lightning's eyes. Lightning looked back.

" I don't know what you're trying to bring up here but, what does any of these " so called memories" relate to why you're here?" said Lightning with a cold voice.

" Well this leads to the point," said Éclair with annoyance.

The screen went off and now Lightning and Éclair was back in the darkness, alone. Still, they both stood looking at each other with their icy cold eyes. Lightning stood up with one hip swung to the side with her arms on it while Éclair stood straight up with both hands relaxed on her side.

" Then tell me already. I don't need this bull if you're not going to tell me why the hell are you here." demanded Lightning.

"Well, first, didn't you hear what I just said? You threw me here with your own free will." Éclair stated. Her hands formed into balls and her body stiffens up.

" Why would I throw such an annoying person in here?"

" YOU THREW ME IN HERE BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO BECOME LIGHTNING!"

Lightning got pissed up by her yelling. She ran up and grabbed Éclair's collar so fast that Éclair couldn't say anything.

" FYI, I've always been Lightning. From day I was born until now. I don't know a person called Éclair and if you dare raise your voice at me again, I swear.."

"..you swear what? That you will kill me?" Éclair made a loud laugh and shook Lightning's hands off of her collar. " Even if you can, what would you do? You can't kill your old self can you?" Lightning stood annoyed I place while Éclair slowly revolves around her. " You have no weapons, only your fist. Even if you did try to kill me, nothing will happen cause you know why? I am you, the sweet little Éclair that was thrown away in your heart because you wanted to change into someone else. You even named yourself. Lightning? What kind of name is that?"

" A name you better remember because this Lightning is going to kick your ass!" Lightning grabbed Éclair from the back and thrusted her in to the darkness. Éclair fell and hit her head but stood right back up. Lightning sprints toward her with her fists in front and got ready to punch Éclair but suddenly she caught her fist. Éclair grabbed both of Lightning's arms and kicked Lightning over her body. Lightning caught her self in the air and tried to land safely but stumbled from Éclair's kick. Éclair got up and laughed.

" You think you can defeat me? Remember I am you. I'm here because you threw me in here. Get it?" said Éclair.

Without even noticing Éclair's arm was forced on Lightning's neck and she flew backwards. Lightning tried to focus again but suddenly Éclair's face popped right in hers. Éclair grabbed Lightning's neck and lift her up off of the ground. Lightning begins to suffocate.

" Lightning, Lightning. Still confused? Let me wrap it up for you. After our parents died, we had to go live with our uncle and aunt in Pulse. They didn't love us enough and treated us like slaves. The moment you saw Serah being hit by your aunt, you wanted to help but was too scared yourself. Then right after that day, you decided that you wanted to change. You wanted to be strong and become someone you weren't. That's when Lightning was born. You decided that Lightning was a strong-willed person who could protect herself and others around her. Ever since then. The little girl called Éclair was thrown away, just like she never existed. Lightning continued on living while Éclair was suffering in this cold dark world, but that somewhat benefited Éclair too. Éclair didn't have to go through so much hard work to get where she is now. "

Lightning began to turn pale because she couldn't take Éclair's hands off of her. Éclair realizes this and lets go of Lightning's neck. Lightning tumbled to the ground and tried to get air into her system.

" Because what ever Lightning learned, Éclair also learned in the inside." stated Éclair. She revolves around Lightning. " That's why no matter what you try to do to me, I'll know what you are thinking. Because I am you and you are me. Now there, I've answered your question why I am here. Like I said, your actions and thinking reflects on how your heart looks like. If this keeps up, you will never be able to protect Serah and the other people you care about so much. That's why I am here. Here to give you a lesson about what it really is to protect and feel emotions towards someone you love. The way you think will determine our life on the outside and I don't want to stay in this heart of yours anymore."

Lightning, now getting on her feet looks back at Éclair with cold hateful eyes.

" Yeah, your right. Since Lightning is on the outside she will decide what her life and her heart will look like and I don't think she wants you here right now so goodbye!" said Lightning angrily.

" Fine, if that's what the Lightning wants I will go," Éclair slowly walks into the darkness and begins to slowly fade away. " but you let you know. I will never perish from you. I will always be inside you. Your life will change after this trust me. I know."

" How do you know! You're not Lightning!" Before she knew it, Éclair was gone and she was alone. Lightning closed her eyes and said to herself quietly.

" This is just a dream, wake up…wake up…WAKE UP!"

Suddenly Lightning sees a bright white light and slowly opens her eyes. She sees two young girl, one with copper red hair on her left and soft pink hair to her right. Lightning also sees a silver hair boy standing next to the red head and a blonde man next to the harmless pink head.

"UUgghh…..where am I?" asked Lightning.

" Sis." said the pink hair girl in a soft tone, " where in your room. You didn't wake up so we got worried and came in without permission. Sorry"

" Yeah Light! You were sweating like CRAZY! I mean even after we took your blanket away, you still were sweating!" said the red head in a happy voice.

" She wasn't sweating, that's for guys, she was perspiring." said the little silver head boy to the red hair girl. He turns to Lightning and smiles. " Are you okay Lightning?"

" Yeah, sis, are you okay?" said the blonde man.

" I'm fine," replied Lightning, " just a long dream I guess. Wait what time is it?"

" Ohh…ummm.." said the read head. " it's a quarter after four. Lightning get up! You have to get ready for the party mission today at seven!"

" SHIT! I almost forgot! Everyone GET OUT!" demanded Lightning.

Everybody said their farewells and went out of Lightning's room. She fell back onto her bed and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath.

" Change your life huh? Yeah right." She rose up again and took another deep breath.

" Well, time to get ready for the mission tonight. Assassination of the Prince."


	4. Chapter 4: Preparations

Chapter 4: Preparations

Lightning locked my room door and went to take a shower. As she turned the shower handle, thousands of tiny droplets of water rained over her sticky pale body. Lightning took steady breathes, and relaxed her self. For about five minutes, Lightning stood there, letting the water soak into her skin. Lightning grabbed the shampoo and squeezed just the right amount onto her left hand. Slowly and carefully, she rubbed the substance onto her scalp and on her strawberry blonde hair. Lightning spread some of the foam that was created onto her body. First her arms and chest area. Then Lightning moved down until she got to her toes. Lightning washed herself up and got out of the shower. She grabbed the white towel on the bathroom racket and folded it around her body. Lightning shuffled her hair with her bare hands then grabbed the blue colored toothbrush and began working on her teeth. She took about thirty minutes in the bathroom and got out. Lightning quickly switched on her battle clothes and went downstairs where everybody was.

" Here she comes," said the blonde hair man. " Hey sis, you hungry?" He grabs one of the toast on the table and points it towards Lightning's direction.

" No," Lightning made down to the living room and sat in an empty chair.

" Awww…come on, you haven't eaten yet, here you go," The blonde man reached out the bread across the table towards her again

" Snow I said I don't want to eat, there's plenty…."

" Sis, he just trying to be nice to you," interrupted Serah, the pink head girl to the right of her.

Snow turns and looks at Serah with his manly eyes and gives her a big smile. Serah smiles back and mouths " I love you" to Snow. Lightning sees it but looks away with disgust in her eyes.

" Light, are you really going to wear that to the party? They'll know that you are probably the assassin." stated Vanille.

Lightning looks at the young girl with copper red hair.

" Yeah, this is all I got." She replied.

" Well, then, I have some dress. Wanna try them on?" asked Vanille.

" No thanks, I'm just going to hide in the shadows."

" Aww..but come on sis, it'll be fun!" Serah jumps up from her seat and looks at her sister. " Come on Lightning, you've never gone to a party for awhile, this will be a good opportunity for you to kinda relax a bit."

" How am I going to relax while knowing I have to kill someone tonight. I can't let my guard down."

" You won't!" said Vanille, " You'll wear a pretty dress while staying on top, I mean on task. It'll be the same thing, and besides."

"Besides what?" asked the silver haired boy sitting next to her.

" Umm…I forgot but yeah, it'll be a fun experience!"

"Hey hey!" said a dark haired women with a distinguished accent. " Don't cha forget I'm going too." She came and wove her arms around Lightning's and sat right next to her. " How's it going Lightning?"

" It's fine," said Lightning.

" You know you can't go to the party dressed like that right? They'll shoot cha down before you know it girly."

" See! That's what we were trying to tell her Fang!" exclaimed Vanille.

" Ohh..so that's why you're all here." said Fang. " Well Lightning, it's five right now, we leave at six-thirty sharp, gotta get ourselves ready." Fang jumped up from her chair and grabbed Lightning's arm.

"Hey, HEY!" said Lightning.

" Sorry honey, we gots to go. Bye guys, seeya laters!" Fang waved goodbye while Lightning looks the opposite direction. She didn't want them to see her pissed off.

" Bye sis! Have a great time okay? Enjoy it!" said Serah cheerfully.

" Yeah big sis, have fun!" said Snow with a big smile on his face.

" See you later Lightning! Have fun." said Hope, the boy with silver hair.

" Goodbye you two! Oh Fang! Don't forget to feed Lightning! She didn't eat yet.!" shouted Vanille.

Fang looked at Lightning. She could read Lightning's face because she had one hand on her face and her head was tilting back and forth. Fang just smiled and waved.

" Yep sure." she said. " Lightning say something back to them."

Lightning gave a sigh and just waved. Fang was satisfied so they both walked out into the black limo waiting outside for them. Fang opened the door and both of them got in. The car began moving and everything was quiet.

…

Back in the house, Vanille, Serah, Snow, and Hope were all sitting in the living room finishing their little snacks.

" You think she's going to be okay?" asked Hope. Snow turned to him and smiled.

" Don't worry," he assured Hope, " we all know how she it. She'll do anything just to complete the mission."

"Yep yep! That's my sis alright." said Serah. She and Snow looked at each other and just smiled.

" Well, we all know that moving in a dress is pretty hard you know? Also, I hear that the prince was one of the last crystal holders too. I don't know if he could fight, but if he can, Lightning is going to have a hard time moving around on those heels!" said Vanille.

Everyone began laughing but stopped after awhile. Hope spoke up again.

" But if Lightning's going to have a hard time, then that means she could -"

" Don't worry, my sister won't die. She's done plenty of things that could've killed her but look, she survives even under the deadliest circumstances she finds herself in." explained Serah.

"Yeah, I guess your right."

" Now, let's clean up and get ready for the after party." said Snow.

…..

" Here we are, now let's go pick out our dresses for tonight," said Fang.

" Do we really have to? I mean, I just need a quick opening, then boom, bye bye princey." said Lightning.

" Did I tell you that he's one of the last crystal holders?"

" Really? Does that mean he can fight?"

" Pretty much so, but I'm probably better!" Fang laughed but Lightning just looked at her with her icy blue eyes.

" If he can fight, then I have no choice but to wear my battle clothes."

They both walk in to the cloth store and headed towards the formal section.

" Lightning, remember, this is an assassination," whispered Fang, " not a hand to hand combat on a rugged field. You have to be disguised and prepared for whatever that's coming your way."

" I know but still, I can't move in this!" Lightning randomly grabs one of the dress off of the racket and pulls it out to help explain what she is saying.

" Hey, that looks pretty nice. Go try it on." Fang patted Lightning's back with a smile.

" Fang," said Lightning coldly.

" Sorry, but we have no choice. WE have to do this, now come on let's get buying."

…..

It was six o'clock now, almost time for the mission. Lightning and Fang are back at headquarters putting on their equipment. Fang was wearing a sapphire blue tube dress that dropped all the way down to her ankles. The chest area of the dress was embroidered with crystal beads that hung down into a " V " shape. Fang grabbed a silver choker with a sapphire jewel hanging all around it on her. She wore a silver bracelet and blue earrings. Her hair was split in half horizontally, with the top part of her hair into a messy formal ball, while the bottom hang lose and wavy. Her shoes where sapphire blue, just like her dress. Lightning bought a black dress that shaped out all of her curves. The shoulder straps were straight, when in the from, while it cross into an " X " at the back. The chest area of the dress was formed into a hear shaped at the top, with a

" V " that forms in the middle when the top of the dress meets. The dress formed tightly at the top while gets looser as it goes down. The length of the dress was knee high. Lightning wore a golden heart shape pendent and golden earrings. She didn't want bracelets because those were going to get in her way. Finally, Lightning puts on her black high heels and they both are complete with their outfits.

Next comes the weapons. Both Fang and Lightning attached a small gun and knife to their thighs, where people won't be able to see them. Amos were also strapped to their thighs in case of needed reloading. After that, they both planned where they were going to put their battle clothes and weapons in case of emergency.

" Okay now, wow you look hot! You should be wearing these more often Lightning!" praised Fang.

" Let's not get off topic now," Lightning looking at the map, " where are we going to put these?" She points towards the battle equipments.

" Well, we have to enter here and stay here for the party," Fang points to a certain spot on the map. " Here, we'll put our things here, nobody will be anywhere close to this spot tonight." Fang looks at the clock. " ten more minutes until mission time. Ready?"

Lightning gives her a tiring look and sighs. " I can't believe I'm actually doing this in these clothes. Fine. Ready."

" Then let's go," said Fang.

Fang walks out first while Lightning quickly follows behind. They enter the black limo and take off to the mission.

* * *

**Yeah Guys...i wont be updating this one anytime soon..too busy...just to tell you guys**

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to get it updated as soon as possible**


	5. Chapter 5: Wonders

Sorry for all the peeps who were waiting! Chapter 5 is up!

* * *

" Hey, how long is it gonna take us Sazh?" asked Fang. She took a quick glance at Lightning. Her legs were crossed, one hand on her stomach, the other supporting her head by the window, she looked bored. Fang turned and looked out the window again.

" We're going to be there soon enough, just you wait girls." said Sazh. He was in a nice black tux with a white collar shirt beneath it, and a nice striped red tie to go with it.

Lightning sighed and continues staring out the window. As the streets lights flashed by one by one, Lightning was mentally preparing herself for the assassination, she began mumbling aloud. Fang noticed and chuckled to herself. Lightning turned towards Fang, showing her irritation in her face.

" What?" said Fang cheerfully. " I didn't hear anything, well kinda…." she laughed a couple times, but stops when she notice she was the only one laughing. Lightning felt annoyed and went back into her little trance. Sazh just kept on driving, focused on getting to the party. Fang felt bored, so she laid back, staring out the window once again.

Lightning, reviewing her strategy, suddenly notices that something's not right. She tugged Fang on the shoulder to wake her up, Fang fell asleep because of the boredom.

" Fang, wake up you idiot. Something's not right here." Lightning keeping her eyes on Fang while she quickly opened her eyes in surprise. Fang wiped off the saliva coming out of her mouth and onto the leather seat. Lightning looked disgusted but kept her stare.

" What's wrong?" answered Fang closing her eyes slowly again.

" Do you know who assigned us this mission?" asked Lightning.

" Yeah, some guys named M.M., I think that was what he wrote on the letter."

" Did you guys go see him in person?"

" Now that you think about it, no we didn't."

Lightning slapped her and in her face. She gave her death stare at Fang. Fang realized she was pissed simply turned her head away.

" Why the hell did you guys accept this mission then!" scolded Lightning.

" Hey hey, calm down. He wrote down a large amount of sum so without second thought we took it okay. I mean who wouldn't." answered Fang, still not looking her way. " Since we're are almost there, stop throwing a fit and just get ready for the mission. Sazh how much longer?"

Lightning, who was still pissed off, felt annoyed. What they did was stupid. They would, due to past experiences, meet the person assigning the mission. Sometimes the people who assigned the mission would not give full pay or run away after hearing the mission was complete. They would get jacked off and waste energy. Now she didn't want to complete this mission anymore.

" Fang, I…"

" We're here, mission time ladies." Lightning was cut off by Sazh. " remember the plan and meet me at this spot afterwards. Sazh pointed out a spot on the map. " And also, now, nobodies here yet, but there are guards out there, make sure they don't see you so you could put your weapons away at that spot." Sazh pointed again at the map. " A lot of sum is on the plate, make sure you don't mess this up. Got it?"

" Got it, let's go Lightning." replied Fang. As Fang was getting out of the car, she notices that Lightning wasn't moving her butt. She sighed and tugged on Lightning's shoulder. She broke away from her little day dream, or private moment, and got out after her.

They got to the gate walls and swiftly jumped over without making any noise. Fang carefully searched the area with a scanner while Lightning was holding onto their equipments. Fang singled her finger to the destination and Lightning followed. Not long after, they both placed their belongings in the destined spot and quickly pampered themselves. Suddenly, there were engine noises coming from the streets and the gate was beginning to welcome it's guest. Lightning, standing there waiting for instructions, looked up and saw something suspicious inside the top window of the building.

" A man?" she thought. She grabbed her binoculars and zoomed up. She was right! It was a man in a black who was holding an unknown figure in his hands. " A locket?" she thought again. Lightning knew something weird was going on. She was about to investigate further until she was stopped by Fang.

" Time to go girlie," Fang said excitedly.

" Oh, okay." Lightning was slit pissed off by Fang's movement but she knew she had a mission to complete. " I check it out when we get in there." she said in a low voice.

" What did you say?" asked Fang.

" Nothing…hurry up," pushed Lightning.

They both move swiftly and blended in with the crowd entering the castle. Fang was in her party/ mission mode, while Lightning was Lightning, tense/can't let the guard down/ mission mode, but somehow she felt that she needed to explore a bit today, especially with what she saw in the castle before.

" Okay, third floor, fourth building to the left." she entered with confidence.

* * *

there you go, sorry was short...next chapter will be fun to write...please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Man in Black

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF13 or FF13versus characters or anything**

**Hey guys! I got chapter 6 updated in…Sorry for the grammar problems and everything. I hope you guys like it. **

**Chapter 6: Sweet Encounter**

* * *

" Hello! How are you!" ask somebody.

" Good, and you?" answer the other person.

" Ugghhh…." sight Lightning. She was standing in one of the corners of the ball room.

Fang was dancing on the floor with random guys who came onto her. This is the perfect chance to go and check it out. Lightning quickly and smoothly slipped through the crowd and found the stairs. She quietly and swiftly trotted up the stairs with her 2 inch heels. She walked pass some people who were just chatting, some even making out and kissing. Lightning simply ignored everything around her and moved towards her destination.

" ….." she sighed. " One, two, three…." She finally found the place. The door was closed. She shrugged a little before entering in the room. " I remember it was slightly open,…." she whispered to herself. Lightning threw a side the thought and grabbed onto the door handle. " it's lock?" She tried to twist harder but it wouldn't budge. " How did that person get in there?" she said to her quietly. Lightning gave up the idea and continued her current mission. She began walking away, suddenly something grabbed her from behind and dragged her into the room.

Her eyes were covered so she began to struggle off. She heard the door locked, and rush of panic ran through her body. She used her elbow to jab who ever behind her, and seemed like it worked. The person let go of her. She turned around quickly and saw a man in a black cloak. It didn't show anything except half of his face. He had fair light skin and sliver blue hair. Under the cloak she also saw a small glint of crimson red eyes. She back away, feeling insecure because she didn't have her battle clothes with her. She was going to grab the door but she noticed it was behind the person, not her. Her chance of escaping was lowering. She needed to find a way around this person. Lightning pulled her dress up a bit, so her legs were comfortable and took off her shoes. The person in the black cloak tilted his head upwards a little, making Lightning seeing his crimson red eyes again.

" Who are you.." she asked. She was moving a bit to the left. She glared at this person with hateful eyes.

" Someone." He answered. He took a step closer to her. Lightning hesitated and took a step back. When she looked closer, it seemed like he was smiling. She began losing her cool.

" Move," she said boldly. This time she took a step forward and tried to move past him but he just kept on following her gestures.

When she moved left, he moved left, blocking her. Lightning was holding onto her last " stay calm and cool" string thing. Just right before she took another step, the man pushed her and she fell onto the mattress. Lightning stared in shock and knew she needed to fight now. Before she knew it he was holding her down. Laying on top of her, her legs in between his, he moved his face closer, almost touching her nose. Lightning couldn't move and was paralyzed. She heard him chuckle under his breath. He closed in and whispered into her ears. " You will be mine."

" This guy…" she thought. " Who the hell are you! Get your dirty hands off of me!" Lightning used her left leg kicked the man away. He shuffled himself backwards and looked at her. He smiled once more. Lightning was pissed off seriously. She threw her fist at him and landed on him in surprise.

" I see, I knew you could fight." He said to her.

Lightning was about to throw another one but he vanished in thin air. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and held her tightly towards him. She was once again locked up. She felt a burning sensation her neck.

" What the hell are you…" Swiftly he turned her around and placed a sweet kiss onto her delicate lips. Lightning froze up. Her eyes widen up in shock. He slowly backed away from her. Lightning still in shocked stood frozen. He walked towards the window and opened it.

" I guess I'll go now, I knew you'll see it." he held up a golden locket. Then before she knew it, He slipped away into the darkness.

" Who..w-what….THE HELL!" Lightning punched fist into the wall and made a whole. Surprisingly it didn't hurt her. She crouched down in frustration and made her fist into a ball while grabbing some of her hair. Suddenly a knock on the door. Lightning quickly looked up.

" Lightning you in there?" Lightning quickly recognized the voice and answered back. " yeah.."

" Then open up…You know it's time."

" Uhh…" She walked out of the room into the light. Fang looked at her in awe.

" Oh my god, what did you do to yourself?" She asked.

" Got into a tight situation that's it." she answered back. Fang could tell she wasn't lying. Instead of worrying, Fang started laughing instead.

" Why are you laughing?" she boldly.

" I think you need to do something about that kiss marked on your neck there hunny!" Fang began bursting in laughter while Lightning was panicking and embarrassed.

" That's why it felt like it was burning! And he also did that!" she thought to herself.

Fang kept on laughing while Lightning kept on blushing. She needed to get Fang off of the subject.

" The mission is starting right?" asked Lightning.

Fang kept on slightly laughing but knew what they needed to do. " Yeah, let's get down there. The prince is going to make a speech soon, you need to get the gun and snipe from the top window. I'll be the one who will cause the distraction."

" Fine, with me." said Lightning back to her stoic mode. Fang went down stairs while Lightning jumped of the same window, since it was the closes one. She loaded the sniper and secured the scope.

" Next time I get you, you're dead meat." Lightning's eyes burned with revenge.

* * *

**There you go! I got Chapter 6 done, I hope you guys enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7:Guilt

**HIYAS! SO SORRY BECAUSE DUE TO SCHOOL STARTING I WAS WAY WAY TO BUSY TO EVEN FINISH ANY OF THESE THINGS! **

**HOPEFULLY YOU ENJOYED THIS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN FF13...ONLY THE GENIUS WHO CREATED IT DOES ^_^**

**CHAPTER 7: GUILT**

* * *

It was almost time. Shivering in the cold outdoors, Lightning patiently sat by the window waiting for the prince to appear. Apparently, who ever hired them to assassin this prince didn't give them any important info except for "M.M."

" You will be mine." Lightning's body shook in disgust. " Why the hell am I thinking about that?" she whispered.

Suddenly, the orchestra was playing music loudly. Lightning got into position, ready to fire. She saw Fang standing near by, also getting ready for the distraction. Fang's plan was to ignite one of the mini bombs located under the table. The bomb won't explode strong enough to hurt anyone, it was merely a miniature toy to them and hopefully will help them distract the people long enough to snipe the prince. Still waiting, Lightning stayed in position for five more minutes. She was about to rest a bit but suddenly a body walked in, with plenty of bodyguards surrounding him entering the building.

" Are you kidding?" Lightning said to herself. Fang suddenly called into her miniature ear walkie talkie…

… "Are yah ready hunny?" she asked.

… "Yeah, he looks like he's been prince for a hundred years." Lightning replied in disgust.

… "Well his dad isn't dead yet so I guess. Be ready in 30 seconds, I'ma start."

Right then Lightning eyed into her scope and positioned herself. " Ten more seconds," she thought. Shaking, sweating, Shivering, Lightning couldn't aim straight at all in the cold. She tensed her muscles more to stop the shakiness.

" Five, four, three, two, one…"

BOOOMMM!

All the people were screaming wildly while the bodyguards gathered closer to the prince. This made it harder for Lightning to snipe but she had to finish this to get the money. Apparently they needed it right now so everything needs to be completed. Still with her beautiful stoic face, Lightning aimed. She could see his head, but it was moving back and forth because he was looking all over the place. Then suddenly he caught the sight of her scope. Lightning panicked, but what she saw wasn't what she expected. The old prince smiled peacefully at her as if he was ready to take her bullet. Not knowing what to do, Lightning forced her thoughts into thinking about only the money cause they needed it, although deep down she felt a painful stab in her heart.

" Lightning," she said to herself." LIGHTNING!" Fang paged into her ear piece.

"Yeah, alright, Ima do it…." She looked again. The old prince still smiled at her.

" NOW!" Fang yelled.

Automatically, after aiming his head perfectly, Lightning clicked the sniper. CLASH! It pierced through the glass and went straight towards his head, then bam. He was on the floor with a pool of blood surrounding his dead body. Everyone yelled and screamed. Some of the women began to cry. His bodyguards now were angered and began searching seriously all over the place. Right then, Lightning knew she got to move. She grabbed her gun and swiftly jump down and moved toward their rendezvous.

When she got their, Fang has already dress up into the night clothes they were suppose to change into. She walked toward Fang, not glancing into her eyes and grabbed the clothes. Fang placed her hand onto her shoulder.

" Hey, little missy, what's wrong?" Fang asked softly.

"…."Lightning gave no answer.

" Light." Her hand squeezed onto Lightning's shoulder harder.

Lightning shrugged it off and started changing. Fang was ticked off but she knew that something was wrong so she let it slide, for the moment.

They both stood in silence, until they gathered the equipment and called for Sazh to come pick them up. The car pulled up onto an unknown street they both were walking at and got in. Nobody spoke. Sazh felt the tense air and decided to keep quiet. Lightning's face stayed blank. Fang just looked out the window to kill time.

" Why?" Lightning repeated it to herself over and over again.

* * *

**There you go...sorry if this was short...I will make sure the next one is better! PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8: Lock Ups

**YES! I got CHapter 8 updated! I did some qucik POV's of both characters! So I hope you guys enjoy! ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ff13**

**Chapter 8: Lock ups**

* * *

Two long hours has past since the assassination. Right after getting out of the car Lightning dashed towards her room and locked herself in it. Although everyone was worried Fang told them just the lay off and let her be. Quickly striping off her black dress Lightning grabbed her blue towel, wrapped it around herself and headed for the shower. Lightning hung the towel on the towel rail and turned on the shower. A rush of hot droplets kissed her pale skin and soaked through her strawberry hair. She stood there motionless. Thinking to herself mentally, she wondered why it bother her so much.

"Why? Why did he just smile at her even though he knew he was going to die?" Lightning kept on thinking this to herself over and over again. She punched the shower walls, but she didn't understand why. Is it because she's tired or is she just frustrated? Taking a few deep breathes Lightning scrub herself, her hair, and her hands. Staring uneasily at her slender fingers, Lightning thought to herself in silence.

" With not a scratch or cut, how can these fingers can be so perfect?" Even after killing so many others before this one, Lightning has never even thought about these kinds of things before.

" Your life will change after this, trust me. I know." Her words echoed through Lightning's mind.

" Why am I thinking of this?" Lightning rinsed herself quickly and got out of the bathroom. She sat down on her bed with only her towel wrapped around her. She was thinking again.

"Did I really change?" For a moment, Lightning believed it, but then again it was only her dream, how can it be true? " GOD DAMNMIT, what the hell is wrong with ME!"

" Nothing."

Alerted, Lightning quickly turned and grabbed her weapon, while holding in her towel tightly. Her eyes widened up when she finally saw who it was. Remembering the incident, Lightning swiftly pulled out her gun blade.

" YOU! How the hell did you get in here?" Now Lightning was in battle mode.

" Through the window of course how else?" The man in black pointed towards her open window. Lightning just glared at him with her icy blue eyes. He saw and just smiled sweetly.

" Why are you here?" She pointed her blade at his chest. He didn't move. Slowly she moved towards him.

" Are you sure you wanna fight here? I mean by just looking at…"

" At what?" Lightning demanded.

" Well, look at yourself, your dressed naked with a skimpy towel over yourself." he answered honestly. He eyed her lustfully.

Lightning blushed intensely. She was hanging onto her last straw. " Calm down, everyone is downstairs. Don't make a scene." she thought to herself. " You haven't answered my question yet. Why are you here?"

The man in black gracefully removed his hood. Lightning just stared expressionless. Catching his eyes she kept on staring on and on.

Lightning's POV-

How can a person be so disgusting and handsome at the same time? The way he looked at me with those crimson eyes, I don't know what to think or say. I need to break the silence.

" You idiot looked better face covered." I said. I knew it got him ticked a bit but he kept his composure.

" I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you." he replied.

This man, tall, dark sapphire hair with crimson eyes, I don't know his name.

" What is your name imbecile."

He laughs it off and smiles back. " I thought you wanted to know why I came her for?"

What a smart ass. God I just want to kill him right now, but I forgot I'm in a towel. He stood there smiling at me, then right at that moment I took it. I quickly got behind him and locked him with my gun blade. He was shocked for a moment but his faced returned normal.

" Now listen here dumbass, answer my questions. Who the hell are you and why are you here?" I placed more pressure into my grip. He stood still.

" Now now, why do you have to go to these kinds of extends just to get answers out of me?"

" Shut up, just answer the questions."

" As much as I love being held by you I can't let you do this to me." Right then he twisted my arms and pulled me into a lock on his chest. My hands were touching his firm chest with his hands around them.

" Bastard." I tried to struggle off, but he kept me locked. My gun blade was on the floor. I need to get out.

" There's a good reason I came to see you but I can't tell you yet and my name is Noctis."

" Noctis what?" I asked impatiently. God, hurry up and talk so I can kick your ass.

" Why do you want to…UUGGHH!" Noctis moved back painfully. I quickly grabbed my gun blade and loaded it. His head rose, eyes wide, then looked away quickly.

" What's wrong? Did I kick it too hard?" I asked. Yes, I got him is the spot now.

He still looked away, blushing intensely. " I'm sorry to break your victory on taking over the situation but…" he handed me a blue towel. Realizing it, I grabbed it quickly and wrapped it around myself. Blushing hard, I kicked him, he simply blocked it.

" YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" I swung my blade it him, missing him completely, then he caught it.

" Hey hey! I was being curtious. I didn't look after a few seconds I saw it."

" YOU SAW WHAT!" I threw a punch and got him in the face. He regained his balanced. I went after him again, but I felt a weird feeling. He was just standing there, with a dark aura surrounding his body. I froze.

Noctis POV-

"No! No! No! Calm yourself Noctis! Think! You can't show anything in front of her now! You might lose her." Trying to regain control, I backed away from her. She stood there motionless. I'm guessing she could sense my aura right now. After a few seconds, I opened my eyes after closing them for concentration, and looked at her. She was standing there so beautifully, even though she only had a towel on her, but her gaze was hurtful. Filled with fury and questions. I took a step closer to her. Her left hand flew out and told me to stop where I was. She looked at me with her blessing eyes.

" You've got plenty to explain you idiot and I want to know now." Facing her face to face, I couldn't help but laugh. After catching her harsh gazed again, I knew she meant it, she always means what she say. I raised my hands up hi and looked into her eyes.

" Next time." I simply stated.

She threw her blade at me, scratching a bit of my left cheek. " Ass!"

Normal POV-

After throwing her blade, he perished from his spot and grabbed her from behind.

" Never forget this darling, you will be mine." Noctis disappeared through her window while Lightning stood there alone.

" GOD DAMNMIT!" she kicked her bed, causing pain through her legs. " Noctis, next time I will kill you for sure."

* * *

**Please I love it when you guys review! PLease REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: Complicated

**YEAH! I FINALLY GOT A CHANCE TO UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER! SO SORRY FOR ALL OF YOU WHO READS A CHANGE OF HEART...CHAPT 9 UP NOW!**

**Okies...first is Noctis side, after the second line thinging...it resumes Lightning's side...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY FF13 CHARACTERS AT ALL!**

* * *

After fleeing out of Lightning's room, Noctis took out a soft pink cloth tissue and placed it over his cut.

"Damn, I got to be more careful around my sweetie." Noctis knew how he was feeling. Although it is love, he felt more pain. His face darkened, his facial expression looked sad but full of hope.

"One day I will get her back into my arms for sure." Folding the stained tissue away, he approached a black limousine around the corner from where he was walking and got in it. The drivers window rolled down and a familiar face popped out.

" Hey, Noct, so how was it?" the man asked.

" Can't you tell? She still got some spunk after so many years." Noctis answered.

" Come on man, she still doesn't remember you?"

" I guess not, dude she asked me for my name today. How ridiculous is that?" Without hearing his friends opinion, Noctis got into the limo and took his seat. His friend turned on the engine and began moving. He fixed his rear mirror into Noctis' face. His expression worried and filled with concern.

" You do know that you don't have much time left right Noct?" asked his friend.

Noctis glared at him, anger filled his crimson eyes but he knew the situation. Noctis simply sighed and grabbed a drink.

" Yeah, don't remind me of that. You know as much as I want to have her back, I just can't force everything onto her. "

" But you can," stated his best friend.

" I know that too, but I just don't know if I could, How will she react to it?"

" Hmm….good point. She'll probably just stab you with her gun blade." His friend started laughing, while Noctis sat in pain. He stopped laughing after he saw how pitiful Noctis looked.

" Hey, I'm just kidding. I know you will get her to remember before M.M. gets her."

Noctis kept quiet, so his friend decided to shut his mouth. They drove quietly for thirty minutes, until they reached Noctis' house. He got out of the car and waved goodbye to his friend. While walking towards the front steps of his house, the door flew open. Standing in the doorway was tall blonde, elegant and purple eyed, smiling at him. Noctis pushed back all the events that just happened and smiled at her sweetly. She ran up and hugged him tight while he did the same back. Walking into his house, Noctis flopped onto his black leathered sofa and sighed. The woman came and sat beside him, placing her hand on his lap. Seeing the cut on his face, her face scrunched up and eyes worried.

" What's that?" she asked concerned.

" It's nothing, Stella." Noctis replied, while not looking at her.

" What do you mean it's nothing, it looks deep. How did you get it?" By now Stella was walking towards the cabinet to get the first aid kit.

" There were problems on the way back home, some guy threw his dagger at me and I barely dodged it." Although he felt guilty about lying to her, he just couldn't say anything yet to his fiancée. Afraid of hurting her feelings he kept on lying.

Stella came back with the first aid kit and tended to his wound. " I hope who ever did this will pay. Only I can hurt you Noctis." she teased. Stella grabbed his nose and pinched it softly, smiling. Noctis smiled back with his gorgeous lips. Right then Stella gave his a quick peck on the lips and looked into his eyes. Once again she went for his lips and began deepening the kiss. Noctis kissed her back and they both began to get hot. Noctis' hand's slid to her hip while Stella's arms were groping his neck. Stella wanted more, she began to tug at Noctis' shirt but kept the kiss intact. Noctis' hands were pushing her back closer to himself while Stella's hands got under his shirt, onto his smooth skin. Suddenly Noctis broke the kiss away and let her go. Stella looked at him confused and mad. Noctis kept his gaze away.

" Why do you always do that!" she asked.

" It's because -" Noctis turned to her with sad looks in his eyes.

" Because of what? We're engaged and you haven't even slept with me yet! All you've done so far is give me kisses." she began to cry. " I feel like we should be able to do it since we're going to get married."

Taking her into his arms Noctis rubbed her head and began to shush her. " It's because we're not married that I don't want us to do it."

Stella pushed him away wiping away her own tears. " Why wait till then? All couple to be will already been in contact with their life partners by now. I want to show you how much I love you but you just don't want it." Stella began to cry harder and Noctis began to feel more guilty than he was before.

" Stella," he softly said. " I'm really sorry."

Noctis got up, went into his room, and locked his door, leaving Stella alone in the living room. She sat there crying for a little bit more, feeling so stressed and frustrated. Suddenly on the ground she saw a pink cloth. She grabbed it looking closely at it. There was blood stains on it and a name on the corner.

" Elaine?" Stella, feeling angry, stuffed it into her pocket. Confused and more hurt she began to wonder if Noctis really does love her. " No he'll never do this to me, he promised me." She fell on the floor with a soft thud and began weeping silently.

In Noctis' room , he laid on the bed, eyes closed, and concentrated on his breathing.

" I can't do this anymore," he said to himself. " I love her too much. I need to stop this right now."

Right then, his phone began ringing. It was M.M. his boss. Sighing, Noctis grabbed his pink phone and answered.

" Hello?" he greeted.

" Hello, how have you been doing Noctis." greeted M.M.

" Very good, how about you."

" Good too. How's the process?" M.M. asked in sinister voice.

" It's going along well. Why?" Noctis' face began to tense up a bit.

" Just wanted to remind you that you have two more months until you have to let her go completely and I take her over."

" Yeah, I know, I will make sure I get her before my deadline." Noctis answer confidently.

" Sure, now I have a side mission for you."

" What is it." Noctis rose up from his bed and grabbed a pen and paper off is white desk.

" I need you to take care of a man called Ingavar. Apparently he has leaked some important information about me."

" When."

" I need you to finish this within three days, make sure he disappears. He lives in the slums of the city. A picture will be given to you by tomorrow."

" I understand." He jotted everything down.

" Good, see you later then. Goodbye my dear friend."

" Goodbye." He hung up and stared at he paper. He sighed and jumped onto his bed again. He felt sleepy so he pulled up his covers and closed his eyes. Imagining the little girl he once knew, Noctis fell asleep.

* * *

Lightning jostled around her clothes to find undergarments and her pajamas. She quickly putted them on herself and headed downstairs, where everyone was seated eating some pastries Sarah and Vanille made.

" Sister!" Sarah said happily.

" Light!" said Vanille after her. " Come sit with us and eat some delicious cakes!"

Lightning walked down the stairs and sat beside Hope. Hope smiled at her happily. Nodding to show she appreciates it, Lightning bent down and grabbed a cake. Everyone continued their conversation that began before Lightning came. Suddenly Vanille gasped and pointed in Lightning's direction. She looked up wondering what kind of idiotic thing Vanille will say.

" Look at that!" Vanille walked up and pulled down Lightning shirt.

Wondering what hell she was doing , Lightning finally realized that they were looking at the kiss mark that man gave her. Quickly she pulled her shirt up and gave everyone a death glare. " This is a bruise I got from the mission."

" It doesn't look like a bruise to me!" Sarah said playfully.

Everyone began to giggle except for Hope and Lightning.

" Hey if she says it bruise then it's a bruise guys." stated Hope. Lightning felt a little better.

" I guess, I won't go against sis-in-law." said Snow. He laid back onto the couch.

" I told you never to call me that idiot." Lightning threw her pillow at Snow as hard as she can. Every just laughed along.

It was getting late, and everyone was cleaning up. Fang came up to Lightning and handed her a piece of paper.

" Another mission girly." said Fang.

" From who?" Lightning asked. She looked at the paper and saw a name and date on it. " From Ingavare?"

" Yep this man said he need protection because someone is out there to kill him and he also said he will tell us about this guy name M.M. and give us a large about of money. So what do you say?" Poking Lightning, Fang gave a little laugh.

" Sure, whatever. Tell Sazh to plan something before the day." Lightning turned around and began walking. Suddenly she turned around towards Fang again. " Wait, how many days till the mission?"

" We've got three days it says." Fang told her.

Lightning nodded in appreciation and went into her room. She laid in her blankets and closed her eyes. Slowly her mind began to rest and her whole body relaxed. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

" In three days," she mumbled in her sleep.

* * *

Yeah...Noctis has this Fiancee thing going on while wanting the miss Lightning! PLease give me reviews! Next chapter will up as soon as possible! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10: Bad Timing on a Special DAy

**OMG! HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR THE LONGEST TIME! I WAS HAVING SOME DIFFICULTIES AND ALSO SCHOOL STARTED SO I WAS BUSY! I'M SO SORRY! OKIES WELL I REALLY NEEDED TO GET INSPIRED FOR THIS SO HERE WE GO!**

* * *

CHAPTER 10: WRONG TIMING AND A SPECIAL DAY

" Light! Are you ready?" Vanille knocked on Lightning's door three times. Nobody answered. " Light! Hurry Fang is waiting!"

" What are you doing?" Out of nowhere Lightning popped up behind Vanille. She had a questionable look in her slender face with a bit of rage caught inside her eyes.

Pretending to keep cool, Vanille faked a smile and tapped on Lightning's shoulder.

" There you are silly! What are you doing? Fang is waiting out in the car for you." Vanille swiftly pulled Lightning down the stairs one by one, but Lightning was too strong for her to keep at it. " Aww…come on LIGHT! We had planned this for you for a long time!"

Quickly Lightning slipped herself out of Vanille's grip and began heading towards her room. Vanille ran after her but only got slammed by the door. Holding her face in pain Vanille knocked on Lightning's door a second time.

" Light! You have to go! Last year we let you off already! You also promised that you would agree to anything we say this year!"

Finally after a minute or so, Lightning opened up her door with different clothes on and her hair up into a ponytail. She looked at Vanille with annoyance, but when she saw Vanille holding her face, Light felt a pain of guilt.

"Oh…so you are going then?" asked Vanille.

" Yeah, and sorry Vanille about the door right? I didn't know you were going to come after me. Oh well next time be more careful and don't bother me like that or I will slam it even harder next time."

Lightning walked swiftly around Vanille and gone out the door. Vanille stood there happily and smiled. " Aww she cared for me…even though you don't admit it, I know I'm one of your best friends!" Without notice, Vanille noticed blood on her hands. " Blood?" At first Vanille didn't know where it came from but she felt liquid slowly descending out of her nose. She poke a finger in and found more blood. "AAAHH!"

As quick as he can Hope ran towards Vanille, although he had an apron on, and asked her what the matter.

"Look at this!" Vanille stretched her shirt towards Hope.

"Oh my gosh! You're bleeding!" Hope grabbed a piece of cloth in his apron and started wiping the blood off of Vanille.

"No! Not that! Look at this! I got blood on my new shirt that cost $102! I had to beg Fang to get me this shirt! Now it's ruined!" Just like that, Vanille broke into tears with Hope standing in the sidelines looking confused.

"Oh…umm…okay, so let's get you cleaned up first. I can't stand that blood on your face." Hope directed Vanille towards the bathroom and closed the door. He headed back to the kitchen to resume his cooking. A smile played on his delicate face while his hands were rolling a piece of dough. "This year I'm gonna make something special just for your birthday Light."

* * *

Noctis-

Inside Noctis' bedroom, Noctis and Stella were getting ready to go to the day spa in town. Since tomorrow he was going to leave for the mission, he decided he needed some relaxation before the big event. Stella looked at him with her glistening purple eyes and poked Noctis on the side. He jerked sideways and gave a soft laugh.

" Noctis, are you ready?" asked Stella.  
"Yeah, almost ready. Do you have all of your things ready?" replied Noctis.

"Yes I do, now hurry because I don't want to miss this evening together with you. Since you are going to leave me alone again tomorrow."

Noctis felt a pang of guilt in his heart, but he smiled as if he was the happiest man alive. "I won't be gone long. It's going to be a couple of hours or so only. It won't take a week like last time." Noctis embraced Stella in his muscular arms and sighed heavely.

"You promise me right? You will come back to me no matter what? Right after the mission?" Stella looked into his crimson eyes and gave him a small peck on the lips. "Even if you meet someone from your past, you will come back to me no matter what right?"

Noctis' face hardened but not enough for Stella to tell what he was feeling inside. Carefully Noctis took hold of Stella's arms and looked her straight in the eyes. "I promise I will come back to you Stella. I promise."

" Thankyou," Stella gave Noctis a deeper kiss but broke it off. "It's time for us to go now. Come on."

Both of them got out of the room and headed for the doors. Stella's heart was relieved and happy, while Noctis' heart was feeling a mix of feelings. As they drove down town into the spa, Noctis played the same questions in his head over and over again. What would happen to Stella if he did not chose her? What will happen to Lightning if he chose Stella instead? Does he love his fiancé more than his first love? How will this effect him and those around him?

* * *

Lightning—

Lightning walked out the doors and got into their mini black car. She sat in and wore her seatbelt the way everyone should and stared out straight into the black abyss. Fang turned around and smirked at her partner.

" Finally girly, you know you might just make us late." Fang turned her head the other direction again and stared through the window.

Lightning didn't response; she only tensed up but relax again. Then she decided to speak. "Fang…"

" Yeah.." answered Fang.

" Where are we going?"

Fang gave a laugh and crossed her legs with her hands on her lap. "Just somewhere girly, you'll see."

Lightning sighed and decided to not make a big deal out of this. Today was a special occasion because it is her birthday. She was lucky to opt out on the special birthday surprise last year, which was so overly done that she would've slaughtered everyone in the room, but this year she had promised them that she would agree to this year's surprise all because if Sarah's weeping.

Calmly driving into town, no spoke a word. Fang fell a sleep on the way while Lightning was standing alert in case anything unusual happened, and lately there has been very unusual events occurring in her life. Just thinking back at the memories made Lightning angry and also feel down. How could she have done that or what the heck was going on? Suddenly the car stopped and Fang woke up. Lightning looked up at the building and her eyes widened. Fang got out of the car, primming herself at the car window, and then swiftly pulled Lightning into the building before she could say anything.

Walking stubbornly down the hall, Lightning was furious. Fang; however, was the opposite. Fang was over joy and excited for their little trip.

" Fang…" Lightning whispered coldly.

" Yeah?" Fang answered.

" Are we going to get a spa treatment just before the mission? I don't think so."

Fang whirled around and looked Lightning straight in the eyes with her deep blue ones. "Yes Lightning, relaxing before a mission will help you for tomorrow! Trust me…"

" Yes it works for you but not for me!" Lightning paced back and forth in the lobby.

"Oh come on! Today's your birthday to! Don't get so worked up, and just relax."

Fang paid for both and they began heading for the rooms. At the entrance entered a familiar face. Noctis and Stella went to the counter and paid the fee.

* * *

"Umm…excuse me? Could we get one with mixed gender? Alone?" asked Stella.

The cashier looked at her and back at Noctis. "Nope I'm sorry…the is only one open spa room that isn't full. You both can go into that one and share. I think there's only two people in it and don't worry, Tonight's bikini night anyways."

Stella was a bit disappointed and wanted to go home, but Noctis felt like he really needed some relaxing; he convinced Stella and they went their separate ways into the changing rooms.

* * *

In the women changing room, Fang had on her baby blue bikini and was looking at her sexy muscular body while Lightning wrapped herself up with her towel. Lightning was wearing a white bikini that outlined her bust and butt. Fang turned toward Lightning and gave an encouraging smile.

"Hey girly you look sexy! Comeon let's get out their." Fang tugged impatiently on Lightning's towel. Giving Fang the look Lightning slowly stood up.

"Are you sure it's only going to be the two of us in their?" Lightning questioned.

Fang grabbed Lightning's shoulder and tugged her toward the door. "Yes I'm positive! Either way the cashier said that no many people come to the spa this day of the week."

"Some people? Fang that means there still could be people that come!"

"Oh please just shut up and let's go."

Just when Fang and Lightning had gotten out of the changing room, Stella came in. She looked on the benches and saw some bags.

" Great, girls." Rolling her eyes annoyed, Stella quickly put on her lavender bikini and headed out. When she walked by a girl's bag, she saw the initials E.F. She took a closer look but worried that Noctis was going to be stuck with two uncivilized girls, she headed out.

In the men's room, Noctis began changing into his shorts. Looking around the room, there was no sign of other men in the room. Thinking loudly to himself, the other two people are probably girls. He gave a slight chuckle just thinking about Stella's reaction. Worried about Stella, Noctis walked out the door.

* * *

-in the spa-

Lightning took a seat in the corner and laid her head on the pavement. Fang was scrubbing herself carefully and slowly. Then there was the sound of footsteps heading their way. Lightning jerked up and sat up straight wondering who it was. Fang just let it go.

"It's nobody, just relax." Assured Fang.

Suddenly they saw a figure of a man walking towards them. Lightning quickly recognized him.

"The jerk!" Lightning whispered.

"The what?" Fang was confused and surprised when Lightning swiftly took her hand and jerked her out of the spa.

"What the heck is wrong with you!" Fang scolded.

"Let's go, time to go." Lightning answered coldly.

"Why?" They both ran into a girl with blonde hair and purple eyes. She fell to the ground but Lightning kept going ignoring the girl.

Stella stood up with her face all red. She turned to the girls and shouted, " Well excuse me!"

Fang also turned around and shouted, "Sorry!" by then, Lightning and Fang gathered their things the room and went out.

"Hmph…so uncivilized! Who do they think they are!" Stella swore under her breathe.

"Who do they think they are?" Stella turned around and saw Noctis. She shook off the incident that just happened and smiled at Noctis and his amazing body.

"Oh, nothing…just the two girls who was going th share the spa with us. I guess they left?"

"Oh really? I guess we have this to ourselves then." Stella gave a small laugh that made Noctis feel all warm inside. He took her hand and dragged into the spa together.

Noctis sat down with Stella sitting ontop of his lap. At first they were helping eachother wash until Stella began the kiss. The kiss began slowly but within a second they both were sticking their tongues down eachother's throat. Out of breathe Noctis breaks the kiss away.

"You're a good kisser do you know that?" he said smiling widely.

" I know, did you know you are too?" Stella answered back.

They began kissing again snagging eachother's lips when they were torn apart by either of them. Stella groped Noctis' back while he did the same. Noctis was being careful about where he touched but Stella wanted something more. Her hands slowly descended towards Noctis' shorts but she he stopped her. Feeling somewhat mad, Stella went off of Noctis and pouted. Noctis felt a bit bad, but he wasn't ready.

"Stella," said Noctis gently.

Stella didn't look at him and tears began falling.

"Stella…" this time he wasn't as gentle. " Stella look at-"

"Noctis why! We are going to be married soon and you still can't…why can't you just…aww..god Noctis! You're driving me insane!" Stella got out of the spa. "Let's go home…I'm not in the mood to do this kinda crap." Just like that, Stella walked out.

Noctis threw his hand onto his face. " Great Noctis, you wanted to relax but you got turned on and now you've just made your fiancee cry. What a man." Noctis also got out and met Stella in the lobby.

Without a word, they both got into their car and left.

"Okay! We are out! Now tell me what the fuck was wrong that made you drag me all the way out!" Fang was clearly pissed, but so was Lightning, but Lightning felt bad cause she knew how much Fang wanted this.

"Fang, I'm sorry…" Lightning apologized and got into the car.

Fang looked sad but she never really saw this side of Lightning ever since they met. Something must have been really bothering her to make her do that. Also getting into the car, Fang tapped Lightning's shoulder. " It's okay girly, you don't have to tell me, but I do want and explanation okay?"

Looking out the window, Lightning closed her eyes and drifted away. _Tomorrow's_ _the mission…_

When they both got home, Lightning and Fang got prepared for the mission tomorrow. Everyone was gathered and trying to help them both pack up.

" Got everything ready girly?" said Fang.

" Yeah," was all Light answered back. She headed towards her bedroom and laid down, but all of a sudden, black shrowded her eyes and Lightning was pulled into the black abyss.

* * *

**THERE YOU GO...HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT..AND PLEASE IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS DONT BE AFRIAD TO SEND ME SOMEHTING! REVIEWS!**


	11. Chapter 11: Mindful of Jeopardies

**Okies! I've getting alot of ideas lately so here's chapter 11!**

* * *

Their guns clicked off of safety mood and slowly approached a hidden figure. Both Lightning and Fang had some extra armor on in case of an ambush. The man stood still, not moving a single inch.

"Is that him." Wondered Fang.

Lightning quickly approached the man a saw that he was a tall well-built man with a scar across his cheek. When Fang caught up, her eyes widen in satisfaction and gave a small smirk. The man kept a straight face and looked into both of their eyes. Lightning was a bit shock but kept a stoic face.

"Are you Ingavare?" asked Lightning coldly.

The man looked at her and smiled. "Well, what if I am? Are you suppose to come kill me or protect me?"

Fang gave a weird laugh but covered her mouth when Lightning glared at her. She then faced the man again looking at him with her icy eyes. "We are not giving you any answers until you tell us who you are."

Deciding to give in, the man's playful face fell into a serious mood and took out two long hand swords. This alerted Light and Fang, so they took out their weapons as well.

"Who are you?" asked Fang. She pointed her lance at the man.

The man shrugged and began laughing again. Confused and irritated Lightning kicked the swords out of his hand and manhandled him onto the ground. Fang looked pleased but she also felt somewhat of guilt towards the man.

Lightning pressured further. "Who the hell are you? Answer nicely or we'll have the wrong idea and you lose your life."

"I'm not Ingavare." He finally spoke after a minute of silence.

"What?" Fang bent down and tugged on the man's long brown hair.

"Then who the hell are you?" Asked Light. She hated it when things turned out like this. Their clients would always send a messenger or something in their place without at facing them, but this was another. She didn't know who the hell this man was and it was driving her nuts. She took the grip of the man's hair out of Fang's hand and pulled his face towards hers. "Who are you?"

"Gladiolus…" answer the man.

Fang took a step back and looked closer at the man. "Gladiolus? Wait…were you the one on the phone?"

Lightning looked up at Fang. "Phone? What do you mean."

"Oh Light, let him go, he's an ally." Fang pulled Lightning off, although Lightning was still confused and angry. "He is Ingavare. It's a code name."

Gladiolus gave a laugh while clapping his hands together. "Very smart miss Fang or should I say miss Thang!"

Fang burst out laughing for the weirdest reason while Lightning turned her head around and felt like she was going to vomit. After a good laugh they moved further into the ally and went through a secret door through the alley wall. Watching in awe, Fang and Light quickened their pace to keep up with the man. They finally reached a room with two black leather sofas and armchairs set up in a rectangle with an English style coffee table in the center. The room was well kept and clean. Gladiolus ushered them to sit down.

Without any hesitation, Lightning went straight to the point. "Why did you hire us?"

It took a moment for him to answer but Gladiolus looked up at them very seriously, "I want you guys to help me kill M2M."

"What?" Fang glanced at Lightning with a worried look in her eyes, but turned back towards Gladiolus, "but I thought we were suppose to be your body guards not allies."

"Well since you are going to be our body guard might as well consider yourselves our allies." Gladiolus took a sip of the tea he placed on the table before hand.

Lightning glared at him, "you said 'our'…who else is with you?"

With a smirk on his face, Gladiolus raised his hands and gave a signal. Out of the shadows came two other people. One had light brown hair, glasses on, and wore a black suit. The other looked younger with blonde hair; he was carrying a shotgun but laid it aside. Lightning and Fang tensed up and took hold of their weapons. Gladiolus motioned his friends to sit down, so they did. The blonde one looked at Light. He gave her a playful smile and in return, he received her cold stare. The one with the glass was hard to read because of the glasses but Fang gave him a nice warm smile. Lightning stared at Gladiolus with her stoic ice princess face. Gladiolus cleared his throat and introduced his two friends.

"This one here," patting the one with the glasses, "is Ignis."

Ignis welcomed them with a quick smile, then dropped it back down to his expressionless face.

"And this little one here." Gladiolus gestured his hand towards the other one. "is Prompto."

"Hey I'm not little alright." Prompto walked up towards Lightning and Fang and took each of their hands. "The names Prompto, age 18, and shotgun pro. Nice to meet you." He kissed Fang's hand but when it came to Lightning's, she swapped it away before his lips even touched her skin. Giggling a little he walked back and sat back in his usual place.

"Sorry about that kid, she doesn't like people touching her." Fang patted Light on the back. Lightning stared back at Fang.

Awkwardness filled the room, so Gladiolus began to talk.

"Since everyone has met everyone, here is the deal. I do have your money and I do have some useful information on the guy M2M. In return, you have to help us defeat this man so we could take back our friend."

"What friend." Asked Lightning sternly.

"We'll I think you've met him before…he has dar-" Ignis covered Prompto's mouth and jerked him backwards. He whispered something in Prompto's ears. Prompto sat back up and looked back at Light and Fang. "He's a friend you've met. No more details other than that."

This frustrated Lightning. "I don't care about your little friend, and we don't have anything against this M2M guy but all we want to know is who is he and where does he reside. We can't let a client get away with a kill without any information."

"Kill? You mean you've killed someone before?" wondered Prompto.

This brought back the weird assassination mission in Lightning's head. She tightened her fist into a ball on her lap. "Yeah, I have, and I really don't want to do it anytime soon."

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment. This gave Lightning a little bit of time to rethink about the situation. Lightning jumped a bit when Fang gave her rub on her arms. Gladiolus, Prompto, and Ignis looked at each other with worries in their eyes.

"We know this is tough for you, but this is very important for us and you are the only person who could do this." Spoke Ignis.

Lightning looked up at Ignis, "why me?" in a strong voice.

"There is a special reason why we asked you guys to do this for us, but I apologize that we cannot tell you yet." Ignis handed the girls a packet of paper.

Fang and Lightning grabbed it and began to look throughly through it.

"The are some of the documents about were lucky enough to snatch it away before _they_ could get to us." Prompto lazily pulled out a small toothpick and started picking at his teeth. "All thanks to me that we got away safely."

"Did you guys believe that we would join your side if you gave us sheets of paper about this one person we don't know about?" Fang tried to look as professional as she could. Then suddenly she began laughing, "alright, we will help you."

"What?" Lightning twisted her body around to face Fang.

"What do you mean what? There is obviosly something dangerous out there that could harm people. We need to be heros and stop them. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"That dangerous thing out there could be us. As you can see, we get hired and we kill Fang. It's not the only dangerous thing out there."

"Well since you've agreed then shall we continue on our conversation?" Gladiolus took out a picture of a man with a black cloak over his body. "That man right there is M2M. He has his own private organization that destroys or _creates _anything he wants."

"He also is the one who has control over our good buddy, so we want to kill him to get our buddy back." Prompto added. "He's a really cool guy let me tell ya, and he also has a wickedly cute fiancee."

Ignis punched Prompto's arm and with that Prompto acted like he was in great pain. Lightning ignored their little moment there and slowly thought out the situation. Finally it hit her.

"Your friend works for M2M right?" Lightning was very serious now (she's always been even when it started.) "And if you guys know so much about M2M then that means you guys use to coincide with M2M am I right?"

All three of them looked at eachother with a painful expression on their faces. "Yes," answered Ignis. "We were stupid and lost in the world until M2M came to us."

"During that time, we weren't poor or anything, it's just we really didn't have a life you know." Continued Prompto. "We joined him simply because we wanted some adventure, and we never thought about what we were doing; even if it meant killing someone."

"We really didn't understand about life, but we did understand one thing." Gladiolus intertwined his fingers together in a ball, "M2M only worked for himself and if he wasn't pleased, he would take the life of your loved ones without you knowing until you've found out yourself. Even if it meant killing your own child, he would do it instantly so you could understand the power that he has over you."

"We all have lost someone dear to us, but we couldn't have just gotten out of M2M's grip that easily. We had a debt to make up, and unless it's cleared then you can never leave the Enternal Bliss, M2M's official group name." after Ignis completed talking, Lightning and Fang sat there wondering about what would've happened if they didn't carry out the mission like they were suppose to.

"So, why isn't your friend with you guys?" asked Fang.

"Nobody knows why." Answered Gladiolus. "Well we do, but we cannot tell you."

"Why? Okay then tell me why you need ME." Lightning was very suspicous of why they wanted her to do it.

"I'm so sorry miss Light, it's okay if I call you that right, like I said we can't tell you." Prompto serenaded on a fake smile.

Ignis looked at his watch and nodded his head towards Gladiolus and Prompto. They both nodded back and Ignis left the room.

"Where is he going?" wondered Fang.

"He's been busy for our sake." Answer Prompto.

Gladiolus clapped his hands together and looked at Lightning. "Well ladies, it's time for us to get going," He handed a piece of paper to Fang because she looked more easy to approach than Lightning. "This is the time and place for our next meeting. Please do be careful."

With that, Lightning and Fang walked out of a different door this time and onto a different street. Gladiolus and Prompto quickly closed the door on them so no one will notice. Fang pulled out her phone and called up Sazh. Lightning just looked blankly out on the streets.

Sazh pulled up on them in about two minutes. He rolled down his window and looked at Lightning's facial expression. "Is something wrong with you Light?"

Lightning's mind came back into reality and answered calmly back, "Yeah."

"Sazh, take us home." Fang and Lightning got into the car. They finally were heading home.

In Lightning's mind she was thinking about what Gladiolus and his buds said.

_There is a special reason why we asked you guys to do this for us, but I apologize that we cannot tell you yet._

_So why is your friend with you guys?_

_Nobody knows, well we do but we cannot tell you._

Just thinking about it frustrated Lightning.

"I thought it was going to be more exciting and life threatening but it turned out safer than I thought." Commented Fang.

"Yeah." Was all Light could think of saying.

* * *

-Noctis-

In the morning:

_Ring Ring Ring…._Noctis answered his cell phone. "Hello?"

"Ahh…Noctis my friend, where are you?" asked M2M.

"I'm heading out for the mission, why?"

"The plan's changed, don't go anymore. Instead I want you to do something else."

Nocits listened but suddenly his eyes widened up in surprise. "You want me to what?"

"I want you to go kidnap either the young silver headed boy or her younger sister. Make it quick, she could be home any time by then. Bring them to me afterwards got it?"

"What are you going to do to them when I bring them?"

M2M laughed at Noctis' question. "Remember I said I wanted the woman for myself to Noctis."

Noctis clenched his fist. "We had a deal M2M."

"I know, but I just wanted to begin my plan before you fail." M2M hung up on Noctis.

Now Noctis had to think of a plan to counter that. He knew if she loses anyone else, he could lose her in the process. Noctis began preparing for the kidnap.

* * *

OKies there you go...give reviews!


	12. Chapter 12: Just one Drop

**Hello! I finally got to a chance to UPDATE! And also I want to mention about what happened in Japan! Please go to the RED CROSS WEBSITE and donate as much as you can! Thanks to Japan that we were able to have such wonderful characters to write about! PLEASE HELP JAPAN!**

* * *

Noctis pulled his black satin cloak over his head and clenched his fist. Through the window, he could see the silver hair boy and Lightning's sister. Swiftly, he jumped and shifted his body so they won't see him. The silver hair boy was making something out of dough while the pink haired girl looked like she was talking cheerfully at the boy. They both began to laugh happily then suddenly the door opens up and a tall muscular blonde man stepped in. The man came towards the pink girl and gave her a peck on her lips. The silver haired boy looked away disgusted by the sight. After the quick intrusion, the blonde man took away the pink haired girl and they left the silver haired boy alone.

"Shit!" Noctics whispered. " I was planning to take the sister but I guess the boy will do."

The young boy turned towards the oven and placed the cookies that he made in it. Right when the boy bent down Noctis opened the window and jumped towards the boy; headlocking the boy carefully while holding a cloth with sleeping gas over his face. The young boy struggled to get free but he nocked out before Noctis took the cloth away from his face.

"Sorry," Noctis apoligized and carried the boy out.

The pink hair girl and the blonde man came back to see the silver hair boy.

"Hope?" Serah saw the oven open, so she closed it and set the timer. "Hope?"

"Yo Hope! Where did you go?" Snow walked towards the bathroom door. He turned to look at Serah. "Maybe he's in here?" Snow knocked on the bathroom door. "Hope? Are you in there? Imma come in-"

The kitchen door burst open and Lighting and Fang walked in. Serah and Snow greeted them both with hellos and smiles. Lightning looks around the room.

"Where's Hope?" Lightning asked.

"We don't know, we left him alone cause we needed to take care of some business and when we came back. Cah-Poosh! He's gone." Answered Snow.

Lightning began to worry. "Are you sure? Is he in the bathroom?"

Serah and Snow pushed the door open and answered in unison. "Nope."

Fang placed her hand on Light's shoulder. "He probably just went to the general store to grab some ingredients, he'll be back girly."

Athough Lightning didn't show any emotions, she was very grateful that Fang reassured her, but there was on thing that felt wrong. Lightning took a look at the oven. It was on with cookies in it. Those must've been Hope's.

Lightning moved Fang's hand off her shoulder. "No, you guys are wrong."

All three of them looked at Lightning. Lightning clenched her teeth invisibly and tightened her fist.

"Hope was kidnapped." Light stated.

"What?" asked Serah.

" You know what I said." Lightning began inspecting her gun for flaws. She was mad, furious, and felt sad. Who ever took Hope away from her was going to get taste her wrath. Lightning was going to walk out of the room but Fang grabbed her hand.

"Lightning, let's think it through first. How do you know for sure he got kidnapped?" Fang asked seriously.

Lightning didn't answer but finally she said, "He left his cookies in the oven. Hope would never do that."

Right away Light pulled her arm out of Fang's grip and walked out of the room. Fang, Serah, and Snow's facial expressions were those of a worried wolf. The turned to look at eachother. Snow and Serah felt guilty because they left him alone while Fang was trying to think of the person who would ever kidnap Hope.

Lightning walked out onto the streets. Who would take Hope? She wondered. Suddenly, Vanille popped out now where and surprised the shit out of Lightning. Before Light knew it, she had pinned Vanille on the ground with her gun blade at her throat. Vanille faked a laugh cause Lightning also has scared the shit out of her. Lightning realizes this and quickly gets off of Vanille. Helping Vanille up, Lightning apologizes.

"It's okay." Vanille reassured her. "I spooked you first."

Lightning began walking again without answering Vanille, but Vanille followed her.

"Don't follow me," Lightning commanded.

Vanille took a closer look at Lighting. Light's eyes were gleaming. This only meant one thing.

"Light? Are you crying?" Vanille asked.

Lightning's eyes widen with a single tear drop slowly rolling on her face. "I am?"

Vanille shook her head happily because none of them have seen her cry like this before while Lightning touched her tear. "What the hell am I doing."

"_You're crying."_

A familiar voice answered her. Lighting looked around but saw only Vanille. She knew Vanille's voice and that wasn't the same.

"_Stop looking around silly I'm right here."_

Lightning finally knew who it was. She closed her eyes and saw her. Eclaire

"It's time for us to have another talk." Eclaire demanded.

"Like Hell I want to be with you again." Lightning answered back.

"Too bad." Eclaire reached for Lightning and pulled her down into the black abyss.

Vanille stood there watching Lightning with curiousity. What was she doing? Vanille wondered, but suddenly Lightning collapsed onto the ground.

"OH MY GOSH!" Vanille took Lightning into her arms and began shaking her back to reality. "Lightning! Light! Wake up!" Vanille then quickly took out her cellphone and called Fang. "Fang! Come outside and help me! Lightning fainted!" She clicked her cellphone shut and looked at Lightning. Lightning face looked peaceful with a single tear drop slowly rolling on her delcate face.

"Oh Lightning." Vanille said before Fang and the others came.

* * *

**There you go! REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! I heart them!**

***REMINDER: DONATE MONEY FOR JAPAN PLEASE! WITH LOVE, COURAGE, AND HIGH HOPES!**


	13. Chapter 13: Unquestionable events

**Hey! I got the next chapter UP! Anticipate some Noctis and Hope fun time!**

**Remember: I do not own FF 13 or versus or any FF series.**

* * *

_Tic toc, tic toc, tic toc_

Lightning awoke from the dreadfull pull rubbed her eyes. She looked around the dark abyss. A light out of nowhere popped right ontop of Lightning. The light glare blinded Light for a split second but soon faded as a figurine walked towards Lightning. She stood up and took a breathe. She had a bad feeling about this.

Eclaire walked up smiling at Lightning with the same face. She put up two fingers. Lightning lowered her eyebrows in confusion. Eclaire gave a gentle laugh and appear in front of Lightning in the speed of light. Eclaire stepped closer and mouthed something to Lightning but Lightning couldn't understand. Eclaire laughed gleefully and clapped her hands in delight.

"What do you want!" Lightning was tired of this little joke and exploded.

Eclaire laughed and smiled at Lightning while holding in her stomach. "I'm going to be free!"

Lightning's face turned darker with eyes wide open. "What do you mean you're going to be free." She asked.

"Just like I said," Eclaire slowly approached Lightning, "I'm going to be free, in two days."

"Free how?" Lightning's icy eyes followed her clone's movements.  
"Oh, well I've finally found him again. I've waited so long for him to come set me free." Eclaire's mood was totally opposite of Lightning's mood for sure. "But that also mean some bad new s for you though."

"How so?" Lightning felt her energy slowly draining from her but kept her stance.

"You see," Eclaire disappeared and appeared in behind Lightning. "Remember that locket in that window?"

Lightning stiffen. "Why?"

"Okay then you remember. Now, do you remember what I said to you when I first saw you for the longest time?"

(add and find the satement)

"Yes and why?"

Eclaire laughed and twisted Lightning around to face her. "Well that was the key to me door or should I say your heart. I don't know how but it worked. You looked at it on the outside, a gleam of light appeared in the inside. I touched it and wa-la! I'm going to take my body back."

Eclaire tuffled up Lightning's hair. Lightning threw a punch and Eclaire fell back. Furious Lightning ran after her and began punching the hell out of Eclaire. Eclaire layed there andtook the punches but no brusing or blood came out of her skin, except it was the opposite. Lightning felt pain erupting on her skin as if she was the one getting hit. Then suddenly, blood. Lightning stopped and had realized that she was bleeding.

Eclaire laughed and slowly got engulfed by the darkness. Lightning touched her face and realized that the punches she threw was injuring her face. She looked back at Eclaire who was almost out of site.

"Let me say this to you," Eclaire stated, "The man I onced love has come to get me and you're ruining it for me, but if you could find and retrieve the locket in two months, I might not take back my body. Also, if you do not make the man yours, he's going to be mine."

Without and further a due, Eclaire sank down into the black abyss and Light stood there staring blankly out into the dark. Suddenly she woke up in her own room again. She bent up and sat on her bed. Vanille and everyone else come to LIghtning's bed. They saw LIghtning's face ans gasped.

"Oh my gosh!" Serah held her face tight. "What happened to your face?"

Lightening looked up into her mirror and saw what they were talking about.

"What the fuck is going on?" she said.

* * *

Noctis

"damn, this kid is much heavier than he looks." Noctis carried the silver haired boy he just kidnapped and rested him on Noctis' bed. Noctis looked out his window to check if Stella was home from work. He then quickly took off his heavy clothing and sat them aside. He waited. Soon the boy was going to wake up so he needed to be there and make sure the boy doesn't do anything threatful.

With the slightest movements, the young boy began to wake up. He opened his eyes and found himself staring into a mini chandelier. Quickly propping himself up the boy opened his eyes more and saw a man with bluish black hair and crimson eyes. _Who is he?_ The boy thought. _He's so cool! _

Noctis cocked his head sideways and stared at the boy._ Is he checking me out? _Thought Noctis. He kept his eyes on the boy while the boy shifted himself up and Noctis' bed. The young boy smiled and extended ou this arm. Noctis felt confused.

"Hello there," Noctis could tell the boy was nervous but he continued on, "my name is Hope and yours?"

This threw Noctis off. Noctis expected the kid to make a big fuss and scream out for help but this kid was different. Very different.

Noctis just looked at the boy called Hope and eventually extended out his arms to meet his.

"Your name?" Hope repeated.

"Noctis," Noctis replied with a small smile on his face. This was kinda funny.

"So, why am I here?" Hope asked with curiosity.

Noctis studdered for a bit. _What shoud I tell him? That I kidnapped him? Even though that's what I did, the kid seems like he don't care._

Noctis came forth and told Hope, "I kidnapped you."

Hope's eyes widened in surprise and his face became gloomy. "Oh no."

_Now that's normal._ Noctis thought.

Hope grabbed his head and turned it back and forth. He kept repeating the same thing over and over again. "Oh no,oh no, oh no!"

Noctis felt awkward and weird. Finally decided to stop the kid. "Oh no what" Noctis asked.

Hope stopped and threw his hands down. Tears began to well up in his eyes. Noctis began to feel kinda bad.

After a couple more seconds of staring at eachother, Hope opened his mouth. "MY COOKIES!"

Noctis jerked back more confused. " Your what?"

"My cookies!" Hope slouched and stared down with tears streaming on his face. "My cookies are probably burnt!"

Noctis stood up and walked to the weird kid. Although it felt weird, Noctis decided he needed to comfort the kid. "Don't worry, someone probably took it out."_ That sounded weird. _Noctis thought.

Hope still glowered. "No, they don't know how I make my cookies, only Light does."

Noctis suddenly felt a shock flow through his body. A good shock. "Light?"

Hope nodded. "Yeah, Light. Only she knows how to take care of my food. She also takes care of me to."

Forgetting about the whole situation Noctis was in, he was way more interested in what this kid had to say. Finally Noctis asked. " How is she?"

"How is who?" Hoped asked back.

"Light," Noctis said with a gentle voice. "I mean what's her personality like." Feeling like it hit the jackpot Noctis happily waited patiently for Hope's answer.

Hope looked nervous, unsure if he should tell his kidnapper about his admirer but Hope liked talking about Lightning and this was the first time someone has asked for his opinion.

"Well," Hope began.

"well?"

" Well, she looks cold and strong when you look at her. Her eyes are an icicle blue color that pops out from her smooth pink hair. Light doesn't like to speak much and she hates it when she doesn't understand something. She tends to give herself the silent treatment and punishes herself but when you bother her in her nasty moods,make sure you could dodge her punches." Hope began to laugh and so did Noctis. "but even with her short temper and nasty mood, Light is polite and she really loves the crew just like family. That's why I admire her so much. She strong, amazing…"

"And beautiful." Noctis finished.

"Yeah, hey! How did you know"

Noctis gave Hope his biggest smile ever. "You just don't know me."

* * *

**Okay! Aahh! I somewhat favor this chapter with Hope and Noctis and alll. FUNNY! But please give reviews! I will try to update as soon as possible! ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14: Truth and Justice

Chapter 14

**Here's Chapter 14...Enjoy!**

**+S+**

"Who's is beautiful?" Stella came into Noctis' room with her work clothes on. A formal white shirt with a black pencil minskirt. She also has some jewelrey on that matched her clothing.

Noctis looked at Stella and smiled, hoping she didn't hear a single word they said. "You," he concluded smoothly.

Stella giggled and turned towards Hope. "And who is this handsome young boy?"

Hope blushed and smiled back. "Hope."

"Hope?" Stella was surprise there were people naming their kids with such meaningful words. "What an amazing name!" Stella walked towards Hope and gave him a welcoming hug. "My name is Stella."

The hug made Hope blush even more making Noctis laugh behind the whole thing. Stella twisted around and gave Noctis a surprise kiss. Noctis fell back on his couch with Stella on top. Hope looked with wide eyes but turned away embarrassed.

"Stella…" Noctis said after breaking the kiss.

"Hm?" She replied still on top.

"What's wrong?"

This made Stella rise up, fixing herself in the progress, and walk out the door. "Nothing," and slammed the door.

Hope looked at Noctis with surprising eyes and a questionable face. Noctis just looked back with confusion. Noctis sat up and gave a weak cough, averting his eyes from Hope's questionable stare.

"What was that about?" asked Hope.

Not knowing what just happened Noctis was confused. He really wished that the kid wouldn't ask. "Nothing."Noctis flatly answered.

"But that's what she said?" Hope pointed at the door where Stella walked out.

Noctis ,not knowing what to say, didn't answer and just shrugged.

Lightning

"What the fuck just happened?" Lightning asked.

Sareh woke up from her side and was horrified. "Oh my gosh SISTER! What happene with your face!"

Lightning wonder about what she was talking about but she began to feel pain. Lightning raised a hand and touched her face.

"AH! God dammit!" Lightning whispered.

"Let me get the first aid kit! FANG!" Sareh ran out of Lightning's room while Fang came rushing in. Fang took one look at Lightning and gasped.

"Holy shit girl! What happened?"Fang extended her hands but was slightly twitching.

Lightning silently let them examined her face. Vanille, Snow, and Sareh all came in at the same with the first aid kit in Sareh's hands. Everyone else had the same reaction Fang had except Snow's reaction was slightly different. Lightning glared at Snow.

"What the fuck is so funny to you, you big lunatic?" Lighting asked with rage.

Everyone mad-dogged Snow but he just kept laughing silently to himself. Finally he answered.

"ha haha….sis-in-law..pwffwahh…I was just wondering who in hell could do something so so terrible to your face. Makes me just wanna meet the person." Answerd Snow.

Snow exploded into laughter. Everyone else began to laugh but was silented by Lightning's grunt. While laughing his head off, Snow got pummled to the ground by Lightning's white end table. This made him surprised and whoozy at the same time. He lifted his finger to his face and felt blood trickling down his face. Shocked, Snow fainted. Sareh screamed and rushed towards Snow.

"OH my god! Light! Look what you did?" Sareh carefully placed Snow's head on her lap and began wiping away the blood on his face with a clean cloth.

"Urggh…he will be fine."Lightning stated.

Fang and Vanille began taking care of Lightning. Whiping the dry blood on her face and tending to her wounds. Although Lightning just wanted to punch them away, the pain she felt on her face was to tremendous that she decided to let them be.

It took them an hour tending to the two casualties but everything was okay. The only casualty that still needed to be tended would be the missing Hope.

Everyone was in the lounge eating the cookies Hope had left in the oven. Apparently it was a little bit over cooked but Vanille took them out in time before they were burnt into charcoal. The only person who wasn't eating was Light. After seeing the cookies, it reminded Lightning of Hope. She wondered if he was doing okay or was feeling hungry. Was he scared or was he relieved that he finally got away from Lightning's strict rules of going out? Overwhelmed, Lightning walked out into the balcony and stared into the black starry sky. Fang joined her.

"Are you worried?" Asked Fang. Fang understood what Lightning was feeling because she also had that feeling when she lost Vanille.

Lightning not wanting to give in to her feelings answered quickly, "No."

"Oh, and why not?"

"I trust him."

"Who Hope?"

Lightning's eyes looked at Fang, "he's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

"So does this mean you won't look for him?" ask Fang.

"NO, I will still look for him and I am going to ripe apart the person who took him."

"Oh I see. Well, I got some good news for you then."

"What?"

Fang took out a video chip and handed it to Lightning. Lightning's face brightened up.

"Our little security camera got turned on before it was suppose to and thank god to that we caught a glimpse of who it might have been." Fang gave a qucik smile and began walking out of the balcony. "Hopefully you can figure it out from here on." And left Lightning alone.

Lightning squeezed the chip and a faint smile spread across her face. "You better be prepared."

Noctis

All three of them were sitting down at the dinner table eating dinner. Stella stood up to get the desert while the other two kept on was staring at Noctis and Stella back and forth. Unformtable Hope excused himself to the bathroom. Locking the door, Hope splashed some warm water on his face to cool himself down.

Hope gripped the side of the sink, pondering and what he should be doing. Ain't I suppose to be kidnapped? Hope wonder. Why are they so nice to me? Laughing silently Hope turned off the water and sat on the toliet seat.

"I hope Lightning doesn't hurt these good people." He stayed in the bathroom wondering about Lightning.

Suddenly, Noctis' phone rang. He stood up and walked towards the bathroom hallway. He looked at the caller ID and tensed. The phone rang for a couple more times before he actually answered. Hearing this, Hope moved closer towards the door to easedrop on the conversation.

"Hello?" Answered Noctis.

"Noctis my friend, do you have the hostage?"

Before answering, Noctis was thinking about the outcome of his answer. IF he said yes, then M2M would send his men to come get the boy and Stella would freak out and ask Noctis what was going on, but if he said no then M2M will find out that he was lying to the man and probably hurt those around him. Noctis made his decision.

"Yes," He answered.

_Yes what? Wondered Hope._

"Good, my men will come to get the boy now."

"NO! Since I was the one who stole the boy, I should be the one bringing him in." Noctis was still debating in his mind if this was the right thing to do.

Hope froze in the bathroom and was confused._Where is he going to take me?_

There was a couple seconds of silence on the other side of the phone . "Fine. If that is what you wish, then I will let you bring the boy yourself, but I want him to me by tomorrow evening understood? Make sure he is unharmed."

Noctis clenched his fist and answered breathlessly, "I will take care of the boy."

Just hearing the words made Hope wonder even more. _He just said he was going to take me somewhere and now he's going to take care of me? Adults are weird. No wonder Lightning told me to never consider her as one._

"Good to know my friend. " M2M hung up.

Noctis shut his phone. _What am I going to do now?_

Suddenly Noctis heard a thump on the bathroom door. Alarmed Noctis opened the door and there kneeled a wondering Hope. Noctis grabbed the boy, which surprised the shit load out of Hope, and pulled him to Noctis' room. He let go of Hope and stared him straight in the eyes. Hope felt uncomfortable.

"What did you hear?" Noctis in a very worried tone.

Hope didn't look at him, " all I heard was that you were going to take me somewhere, then all of a sudden you were going to take care of me? What does that mean?"

Confused Noctis slapped himself in the face then told Hope to sit down on his bed. "You there, do you feel any fear within your body at all?"

Hope nodded his head.

_Great._ Thought Noctis. "Here's the thing, I kidnapped you, made you knockout. I also waited for you to wake up to make sure you didn't try to blow my house up but instead you put on a smile and asked for my name. What is wrong with you?"

"Noctis? Hope? Are you in there?" Stella knocked at Noctis' bedroom door.

"Yeah, we'll be out in a bit Stella." Answer Noctis.

"Okay, make it quick desert is pumpkin pie today." Stella went back into the kitchen, leaving Noctis and Hope alone once again.

Hope looked at Noctis serious now. "Why did you kidnap me?" he asked.

Noctis was shocked because Hope's attitude changed 180. Noctis looked at the kid, who looked more mature and serious. Noctis sat down and stared back at the boy. "Because it was my mission."

"Mission to do what? It seems like I am being held hostage. Who are you trying to lure out of the NORA Team?" Hope felt a bit angry towards Noctis for no reason. Just thinking about him hurting anyone on the NORA Team enraged him more.

" So that's what you call yourselves?" Noctis wondered on how they even got the name for a team.

"Shutup and answer my question." Hope spat back. This also was getting Noctis angry.

This kid didn't understand the situation Noctis was in. " Somebody." Noctis felt like teasing the kid, although Hope didn't feel the same way.

"Who are you trying to lure! Why are you trying to lure them out? I won't let you take away my family even though I think your cool!"

Noctis was dumbstruck by the last statement but kept his face serious. Hope realized what he just said and turned away, his face beat red embarrassed.

"Lightning," Noctis answered Hope truthfully.

Hope turned to face Noctis again, face still red, but red with rage. Hope stood up and walked up towards Noctis. He looked at the coolest man he's ever saw and threw the most effective punch Lightning had taught him.

Lightning

"That bastard!" Lightning shouted at the screen. After trying to fix the video into better definition for half an hour, Lightning finally saw who the kidnapper was. Rage and fury filled her veins. She was so angry to the point where she would just snap his head right off.

Fang came into the technology room and patted Lightning on the head. "Ready?"

Lightning turned around in her stoic soldier mode and walked out of the door. "Ready."

**+S+**

Everyone was gathered at the living room preparing for the rescue mission. This time the team was Lightning, Fang, and Vanille with Sazh being their coordinator. Snow and Sareh was going to help them by working behind the scenes with their mini video flying machine to help Sazh find escape routes for the team. Everyone grabbed their earpieces and walkie talkies.

"We've found out the location of that man." Said Fang. "It seems he has a fiancee."

This somehow made Lightning's chest feel heavy. "And what else?"

"There are hidden security all over the place and it seems like they both are crystal holders." Stated Sazh.

"What does that mean?" Asked Snow.

Sareh poked Snow in the side and stuck out her tongue. "That means they have a extrodianary ability Snow. They could summon up weapons in an instant making you wide open if you are not fast enough to dodge their attacks."

"Yeahs but it seems like the women doesn't use her powers anymore, so I guess she is a lesser threat, but the man.."

"…is under M2M's order." Lightning seathed her gunblade and fixed her armor. " I've encountered him a few times. He's fast and has the teleportation ability. Not to mention he is strong. He mustin been ordered by M2M to kidnap Hope."

"So he really is not the enemy here is he? I mean from what we know Light, he's still trying to protect those he love." Fang commented.

"Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that I am going to deal with him." Lightning stated.

Everyone was silent. No one moved but just sighed.

"I really miss that boy." Confessed Snow.

"I know me to." Sareh added.

Lightning said nothing.

Suddenly, the doors flew open and three men came marching into the NORA Team quarters. Fang and Lightning recognized them right away while the others grabbed their weapons. The little entourage looked concerned but kept on walking. They stopped at a reasonable distance and looked at Team NORA. Fang motioned for everyone to put down their weapons and along with Lightning, they walked closer towards the men.

Gladiolus gestured forward and instroduced the group to those who didn't know them. Everyone greeted eachother awckwardly. Lightning stepped forward.

"What are you doing here?" she quickly asked.

Prompto also took a step towards her, "Hello Lightning! Again. Well we're here because…"

"We wanna help you get the boy back." Finished Ignis.

Everyone was shocked and looked at eachother, unsure. Fang smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Okay then," she answered. Team NORA glared at Fang, except for Lightning who just dozed off in space.

"WAIT!" came in Sazh. "Why?" asked Sazh.

"to meet a long lost friend am I right?" Lightning said.

"We'll for two of us, one sees him everyday but yeah pretty much." Answered Prompto.

Vanille came forward and looked Prompto in the eyes. " and how do you know this person?"she wondered.

"Long story sweetie." Prompto swiftly moved her bangs away from her delicate face.

"I guess," and Vanille backed away.

"So how are we suppose to put this together now?" questioned Sareh.

"We'll figure it out." Gladiolus and the others came together and a began discussing the rescue of Hope.

**+S+**

**There you go! Reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15: POV

Chapter 15

Hey; this is just the POV of some of the characters from this point on.

**xSx**

Hope POV

(On Noctis' bed.)

HMMm…

I opened my eyes and once again saw the same tiny chandelier above my face. I used my eyes and scanned the room. No one was in the room with me. I couldn't remember what happened. I stood up feeling a pain in my abedomen area. This made me jerk back down on the king sized bed but accidentally I knocked over something. I carefully bent downward to pick it up and took a look at the picture frame. It was a man with dark bluish hair….HIM!

I finally remember what happened now! I had over heard Noctis' conversation over the phone about taking me somewhere and taking care of me? I'm still confused on which one was it but still. Then later I tried to get him to tell me who he was trying to lure out of Team NORA and he told me it was Lightning and then…..Oh…Geez.

I threw a punch! God! Slapping myself on the forhead made it my stomach pain even hurt more. Stupid! How could I have done that! All he did after capturing me was nurture and be nice to me. We even bonded for a bit. Now I have to say sorry but wait, how did I go out cold?

Noctis POV

(In the Living room)

Man, Hope got me with some strong punch. Who in the heavens would've taught him that? Wait I forgot. One person. Lightning. Obviously, but still! Now I feel worser than usual. I now have a black eye from the kid's punch with Stella worring like a married woman by my side. Well okay she is almost a married woman but I've made my decision. I cannot let her go. The more I think about it the more it pains me. Eclaire or now her name is Lightning I suppose. She's the only woman for me but my feelings for Stella are true also. How am I suppose to choose! Wait. I chose already. I'm going towards with Lightning. I have to let Stella go. Let her go and break her pure heart.

ARRGGHHH! I don't want to think about this right now! I'm going to go check up on Hope. I really hurt his feelings. Why didn't I just lie! You big jerk! Should've just lied! I knew about his feelings towards her already but I couldn't. It's was the truth anyways. Jeez.

(going to his bedroom)

As I opened the door, Hope has already awaken. It seemed like he is okay after the kick. Man, I just remembered! After the punch, my reflex kicked in and I actually kicked the kid. I have to apologize but is Hope doing? Is he hitting himself? Is the boy really okay?

Stella POV

(washing dishes)

Aww…My darling Noctis! How dare the kid punch you! Oh well, you did kick him too you big jerk. Why do you always scare me and make me feel bad! I mean why the hell did you ask me that question when I came home from work! "What's wrong?"….MAN NOCTIS YOU BIG JERK! You know I always do that to you when I get home from work! Well, a kid was there so I guessed I shouldn't have done that then but wait….why was the kid there. Noctis never told me about us having a guest. He always does. Hmm… and lately he's been avoiding me and not telling me anything. Nothing at all. Why do I feel so hurt? Aww…man now I'm crying…geezz…Noctis you big jerk…hmmhmm….What's going on in your head…Do you love me anymore?

Lightning's POV

(In her bedroom)

Hope, Hope, Hope, Hope, are you doing okay? God I'm going to kill that man and end his life once and for all. Who gives a damn about Eclaire! I'll kill him and then let her take over my body! Fucken bitch gets in my way to! No wonder I locked her up.

_I heard that. Watch it._

Whatever! Lay low..I don't need your opinion right now! Hope. I really hope your okay. That big jerk will get it when I get to him. I'll kill him! I'll kill that man who knows so much about me and seems like he actually cares for me. Weird. Goddammit! I was suppose to help save you too! Your fricken friends depend on me to get you back to them! At first I was going to but then you had to pull you're little stunt. Great. Now I'm going to rip apart that perfect body of yours and that attractive face with your crimson eyes and mysterious blue….What the hell am I thinking! I'm gonna kill you! That's what I'll do! I'm going to get you and M2M and anyone who tries to mess with my family!

Arrggh…now Sareh and them are probably wondering what the hell is going on with me. The mission. I'll come and rescue you Hope. I promise and I'll try to rescue you too you jerk, unless I kill you first.

**xSx**

**Please review! and I need some Ideas and Inspiration now...Help!**


End file.
